Buster
Buster is a villain from Lady & the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure He played Jafar in Tigerladdin and Tigerladdin 2: The Return of Buster He is an evil sorcerer He played Jenner in The Secret of NIMH (Baloo The BearFan360 Animal Style) He is a rat He played Rothbart in The McBride Princess He is a spell weaver He played Smiley in The Naked Cage (PrinceBalto Animal Style) He is an evil prison guard He played Dr. Evazan in Animation Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope He is a wanted criminal doctor He played Desna in The Legend Of Kate He is the prince of the Northern Water Tribe He played Jenner in The Secret of NIMH (DogsVersion) He is a rat He played Butch in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) He is a member of Team Rocket He played Giovanni in Pokemon (400Movies Animal Style) He is the boss He played Devil Kronk In The Wolf-Dog's New Groove He is a devil He played Quincy Maroone in Balto and Tramp He is Jason and Gunther's worst enemy He played Van Pelt In Jumanji (Princebalto Style) He is a hunter He played Darth Vader in Star Wars (Stephen Druschke's Style) He is a Sith Lord He played Shenzi in The Scooby Doo King He is a hyena He played Chungu in The Cat Guard (Davidchannel Version) He is a Hyena He played Sa'luk in Trampladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a murderer He played Firelord Ozai in Avatar The Last Airbender SuperWhyMovie Animal Style He is a tyrant He played Governor Ratcliffe in Kiarahontas He is a governor He played Shan-Yu in Vixeylan He is a Hun warlord He played Ratigan in The Great Fox Detective (SuperWhyMovies Style) He is a rat He played The Horned King in Copper and The Black Cauldron & The Black Cauldron (SuperWhy Animal Style) He is an evil emperor He played Drake in The Pebble and the Dalmatian He is a penguin He played Red's Real Form in All Fox Go To Heaven He is Evil Cat He played Verminious Snaptrap In T.U.F.F Fox He is a rat He played Lord Faquaard In Timon (Shrek) He is a Little Guy He played Nigel in Rio (Disney Version) He is a Cockatoo He played Hopper in A Dog's Life He is a Grasshopper He played Prince Charming in Tigger (Shrek) He is an evil prince He played Shere Khan in The Jungle Book (Chris1702 Style) TaleSpin (Chris1702 Style) Portrayals: * Brainy & The Krypto II: Tails' Adventure- Buster played by Niju * Stephane and the Sportacus 2: Diego's Adventure - Buster played by Hacker * Brisby and The Basil 2: Timmy's Adventure-Buster Played By Jenner * Esther and the Judah 2: Jiminy's Adventure - Buster played by Messala * Pony and the Tramp 2: Spike's Adventure - Buster played by Shere Khan * Kate and the Humphrey 2: Bold's Adventure - Buster played by Scarface * Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure - Buster played by Mojo Jojo Relatives: *Wife-Princess the White Wolf *Son-Steele *Daughter in Law-Belladonna *Daughter-Metal * Grandson - Gmork * Granddaughter in Law- Sly *Ex Wife-Ruby *Father-Carface *Mother-Madame Mousey *Brother Killer *Help-Mooch Enemies: *Copper and Aleu *Kodi and Dusty *Tramp and Lady Gallery: Buster (Lady and the Tramp).jpg boss_persian (Buster in 400Movies make his frist role).jpg|Buster as Team Rocket Boss Buster-0.jpg Gym leader kanto (400Movies Animal Style).png Category:Dogs Category:Villains Category:Lady and the Tramp Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Thugs Category:Singing characters Category:Funny Villains Category:Smart Villains Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Vinnytovar Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first